


Spirited

by okaywhateverokayyes



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Kingdom TNT, Jealousy, M/M, One-Shot, Young Adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaywhateverokayyes/pseuds/okaywhateverokayyes
Summary: For a moment, just for that moment, he feels aloof.Adrian leans further against the bannister, closes his eyes as he purses his lip tightly.He exhales harshly. Only finds himself exhaling, as if it was impossible to breathe in the air around him.Shit.He kicks his foot into the gravel of the pavement because-Adrian doesn’t want to think about it.Him.





	Spirited

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing again..
> 
> It might not be as good or even remotely decent but it's out there.

 

For a moment, just for that _moment_ , he feels aloof.

 

Adrian leans further against the bannister, closes his eyes as he purses his lip tightly.

 

He exhales harshly. Only finds himself exhaling, as if it was impossible to breathe in the air around him.

 

 _Shit_.

 

He kicks his foot into the gravel of the pavement because-

 

Adrian doesn’t want to think about it.

 

 _Him_.

 

Yet, he inadvertently does because Adrian finds _him_ wearing that face with his usual blank, expressionless mask. He was standing, remotely, beside a washed up WSL banner, which was half-hanging off the brackets, half-whisked by the wind. If anything, it should have been able to cover him up, made him seem indistinct.

 

Small.

 

Imperceptible.

 

Yet-

 

Adrian doesn’t know why he’s able to find him at such a distance.

 

 _He’s here_ somewhere, at a heat-at _his heat_. He _knows_ today was his circuit and he’s here, with someone else-someone who’s a fucking _girl_. And Adrian knows he shouldn’t give a shit that he’s here with someone else because, _shit_ , he needs to concentrate on qualifying for the WQS.

 

“That guy should have gotten an interference penalty.”

 

Adrian’s eyes snap open, lifts his head up and stares at Deran.

 

His mouth feels dry. Lips parched. The words are hard to muster and yet-

 

“I know,” he instinctively finds himself saying-because that’s what he’s been muttering to himself when he went to catch the wave.

  

“It’s just a contest window,” Deran says, not necessarily looking at Adrian but not really looking at anything or anyone else, “You’ve caught a couple of pipelines-“ Deran pauses, to let out a low chuckle.

 

He doesn’t continue.

 

It’s strange how his laugh is able to cut through the air. The air suffocating Adrian, and by the manner in which Deran goes to tug at his hair, him as well.

 

Right.

 

He caught two.

 

Deran rubs awkwardly at his neck, turns to look at him. Adrian doesn’t mean to, but they stand there, inches apart, just looking at each other-in silence.

 

In absolute _fucking_ silence.

 

Adrian swears he could have heard the blaring speakers just a minute ago.

 

But now, the sound falls to deaf ears.

 

“Look, she’s just a friend-“

 

“I didn’t ask.”

 

Deran shrugs.

 

“I want you to know anyway.”

 

“Why?”

 

Deran doesn’t answer.

 

Then, _hesitant_ , Deran takes a few steps towards him.

 

Adrian instinctively takes a few steps back. He doesn’t stop until his back collides with the brick wall.

 

His phone starts to ring, reverberating in the palm of his hand.

 

Adrian frisks his hand tightly around it. Looks away, towards the horizon. The sun is meeting the brim of the waves, the air is sweltering smoothly- inducing an illusion amongst the emptying ocean.

 

Like a heat-wave, but more undisturbed. Gentle. Continuous  

 

“Look at me.” Deran takes in a deep breath, like it was easy for him to do so, “For _fuck’s_ sake-“

 

Adrian’s phone continues to ring. The vibrations saw through the silence, but Adrian continues to ignore them.

 

He shifts his gaze at the gravel of sand, runs his foot in a circular motion mid-air, not particularly unaware of the gaze piercing into his skin-just _choosing_ to ignore it.

 

Just for a second. Just enough for him to stifle his fast breaths.

 

“Why are you here?” Adrian whispers so quietly, he wonders if he has even said them.

 

Deran’s closer now, and there’s nowhere to move.

 

Adrian wraps his hands behind his back, clasping his fingers tightly when he feels a finger on his chin, tugging him to look up.

 

If he’s being honest, Adrian doesn’t put up a struggle.

 

Because there’s this invisible gravitational pull when it came to Deran. It didn’t matter whether he wanted to restrain himself or not, especially at their close proximity.

 

It was just a need-a _desperate_ need for Adrian to want to look in his eyes.

 

His hazel pupils.

 

And just breathe.

 

Because _shit_ -

 

It always feels different when _he’s_ this close-this fucking _close_.

 

Like it was okay for Adrian to feel comforted by it. That it was okay to just respond without having to hesitate.

 

But he doesn’t try because he doesn’t know if this time, it will be different.

 

If this time, Deran would pull back and  look back at him with pure rage and contempt.

 

It was a mindfuckery of an unsatisfactory situation.

 

So Adrian just stares back at Deran and notices-

 

His eyes are now cobalt.

 

Adrian mewls under his breath.

 

_Fuck-_

 

“She’s just a friend.” Deran repeats, moves even closer, their lips a mere inch away from each other.

 

Deran’s slightly taller than him now, so he has the leverage to look down on him. It’s not aggressive or menacing, it’s different. For lack of a better word, it’s just _different_.

 

“You never answer my questions.” Adrian says instead.

 

Deran holds his gaze for a couple more seconds, before nodding.

 

Adrian swallows, as usual, yet finds his response to be completely unexpected.

 

“I know.” Deran continues, offhand.

 

Adrian doesn’t expect that either.

 

It’s odd how he’s able to speak so casually, indifferent almost, but he manages to project so much emotion behind his words. It’s similar to how he keeps his face so impassive, yet he _knew_ there was burning emotion behind the blank mask.

 

Adrian bites his bottom lip, instinctively, naturally.

 

Deran takes the opportunity to lower his gaze, leveling his face with Adrian.

 

 There was nowhere else for Adrian to look, so he stares, unwavering with his gaze.

 

At Deran.

 

Who is staring down at his mouth, breathe abated, hands still.

 

Adrian’s expecting what’s to come, unclasping his fingers only to press them against the cool brick behind him-

 

“Why the fuck are you so good?” Deran whispers, half-hesitantly, half-jokingly.

 

It doesn’t seem rhetorical.

 

Adrian musters a shrug, eyes unwavering.

 

“When you crack WQS-“

 

When, not _if_.

 

 _When_.

 

“-and get into CT, you barrel ride their asses.”

 

It’s almost upsetting how reassuring those words are-because Adrian doesn’t expect them, yet wants to hear them with every fiber in his body.

 

It’s upsetting how much he fucking  _wants_ to.

 

Because he can’t expect that from _him_.

 

Words like that were as scarce and unlikely to happen as often as he unmistakingly aches for it.

 

“You hear me?” Deran’s even closer now- if it’s even remotely possible.

 

The air around them is warm, his skin prickling with droplets of sweat-or water from the swim.

 

He can’t tell the difference.

 

So close, Adrian has to just exhale for their lips to just touch.

 

He doesn’t.

 

But he’s surprised when he even before he could think about it too much, before he could mentally talk himself into it-

 

Deran closes the gap.

 

He kisses Adrian.

 

It’s a quick one-2 seconds at most.

 

Qualified as a peck.

 

But, still, it’s a kiss.

 

Adrian leans away from his mouth, realizes he’s the first one to stop-to move back-

 

Not Deran.

 

_What the fuck was that?_

 

_We’re outside._

 

He glances around himself just to make sure.

 

It’s bright outside. Kind of. Mostly.

 

There are people walking everywhere.

 

 _It’s broad fucking daylight_.

 

Adrian blinks, tight-lipped, words clamoring up in the confines of his mouth.

 

Before Adrian has to time to do anything else, Deran retreats back, arches his lips up lightly before whisking his hands in a peace sign up above his head, going in the opposite direction-

 

He doesn’t turn his back as he takes steps backwards.

 

His gaze is still on Adrian.

 

It’s _fucking_ comforting, warm and not just because of the smoldering sun and the gusty wind but because of the sting he still feels on the arch of his lips.

 

Like an imprint-

 

Adrian swipes his tongue around his brim-pauses-

 

It tastes like Winston Lights and oranges.

 

Adrian let’s out a harsh exhale when Deran is out of sight-has to blink rapidly just to stay focused-

 

It reminds him of Deran.

 

It _is_ Deran.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr: okaywhateverokayyes


End file.
